


Important Mission

by terajk



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd do it myself, but...eh." Spoilers for Hey Ice King! Why'd You Steal Our Garbage?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Mission

“I’d do it myself, but…eh.” Marceline shrugged.

Finn thought. “That makes sense.”

“No, it doesn’t!” said his brother. “I'll kick the Ice King's butt for any reason, but you still sold us out for five bucks!”

She sighed. "I didn’t sell you out, Jake. I beat you up."

“Wait," Finn said.  "But we beat _you_ up. So isn't this just stealing?"

She turned into a giant tentacle monster and hissed. Phlegmily.

Eyes wide, Jake grabbed Finn’s arm. “What…time is it, bro?”

“Time to get Marceline’s ambiguously rightful payment from that jerkhole!”

"Yeah!"

Marceline waved as they flew away.


End file.
